


The Preacher's Home

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he glanced at his foster family and a new chocolate cake slice.





	The Preacher's Home

I never created DC AU characters.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he glanced at his foster family and a new chocolate cake slice. Home sweet home.

THE END


End file.
